Puppy Love
by Ashlee Rylan
Summary: I have always thought about who Seth Clearwater would imprint on... and in this story this is what I think should happen. I really hope you enjoy it so far.
1. Chapter 1 first sight

NICOLE~

"I love you mom, I will be home soon." were the last words I said to my mom that day before I left for the airport with my aunt. I wasn't convinced that this was a good choice for me to leave my mother when she needed me the most, but I wasn't going to fight with her about this. My mother had Acute Leukemia, She was very sick and on strict bedrest. She thought it would be a good idea for me to go and be with my dad and stepmom, have a chance to be a normal teenager without having to take care of a sick mother. Well, who ever said I wanted to be a normal teenager?

"This is supid." I said to my aunt, as we drove up the long road to the airport.  
My aunt smiled, one of those fake _everything will be okay_ smiles. "Its for the best, and you know it, Nikki."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't fully disagree. For the past year All I was doing was taking care of my mom, it might be nice to relax, but I would never admit that.

SETH~

_what time is it?_ Stephen, one of my best friends, and new werewolf thought.  
_about one, why?_ I thought back to him.  
_crap, I need to leave... tell Sam I'm sorry, Kay?_ He asked me.  
_Sam is going to be pissed, where are you going?_  
_gotta go pick my stepsister up from the airport with James and my mom_. Stephen sighed.  
_ouch, have fun... Sisters suck. _I barked out a laugh, fallowed by my sister Leah's growl.  
_you should bring her to the fire at the beach tonight. _Leah thought_ it would be nice to see another GIRL_

Then Stephen ran out of sight from the rest of the pack, and phased back to human. The rest of us stayed where we were, some of the pack fighting with each other, or racing up and down the forest. Things had been pretty slow since the Cullens and the werewolf pack had became friends, and all the vampires who were trying to kill bella had been killed. Some of the pack had growled at the thought of Victoria; a red headed vampire who had started a new born army, all just to kill Bella.  
'Hey Seth, wanna come with me to get some food for the bonfire tonight?' Leah asked me.  
'sure... lets go.' I thought back to her, running deeper into the bushes to phase.

NICOLE~

I searched the faces in the airport, looking for my dad, or his wife Kathy's face. It seemed like everyone here was pale, not being able to get out into the sun too much. I looked at my tan skin; this was a prize that I was given for being Filipino and Quileute. My father lived on the Quileute reservation, La Push, in Washington. which is a different from living in Flordia, where it is sunny and warm almost all the time.

"Nikki!" I heard an old voice say.  
I turned around to see my Fathers face, his wife Kathy's and Kathy's son, Stephen's, faces.

"Dad!' I yelled, running up to hug him, it had been atleast two years since I had seen him. (My mother and father got along horribly)  
"Nice to see you, Nicole." Kathy said, smiling at me, holding her arms up, ready for a hug.  
"Nice to see you, too, Kathy." I smiled, hugging her also.  
"oh Nikki, this is Stephen, do you remember him?" My dad asked. "How could I forget, when we were six he put a worm down my shirt." I laughed, looking at him. "hey, Stephen."

"Hey." Stephen said, "We are having a fire tonight at the beach near our house. Want to come? My...uhh...friend...Leah wants to meet you." It seemed like it hurt him to say that this Leah person was his friend.  
"is that a good idea?" Kathy exchanged looks with my dad. "isn't it just for..." She stopped, looking at Stephen.

"No, its for anyone... Even some people from Forks are coming." Stephen nodded his head. "So, want to come?"  
"Uhm, sure." I nodded, simply. "could be a good way to meet people before school."

SETH~

We were all laughing and partying, having fun, When Stephen walked over, with maybe the cutest girl ever. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at her. Her hair was a little longer then shoulder length, light brown. She was wearing a purple shirt and tight light blue jeans with little rips in them, showing her olive skin under them. She was beautiful.

Stephen, obviously annoyed with everybody staring at his sister, took a seat across from me, the fire inbetween us. "hey, Seth." Stephen said, getting a hotdog from the open pack and eating it raw. "this is my stepsister, Nicole." He said, his mouth full.

Nicole smiled and looked at me, eyes connecting. "Hi." she said, her eyes glittering from the fire.

Then something happend, I don't know how to explain it... Like a thousand balloons popped around me. Like, I was dunked in a pool of freezing water. She was her. The girl I wanted. The girl I needed. My imprint.

Stephen looked at my face and nearly choked on the hotdog he had stuffed in his mouth. He looked at Nicole and then back at me. Back to Nicole, then me. Over and over again. A shudder went down his back, for a second I thought it was because he was going to phase, but then I noticed it was from pure revulsion.

"Hey, I am Seth." I smiled, trying to do one of Edward's smiles, but it probably ended up making me look retarded. "um, want to go for a walk?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole~ "Umm... Sure." I answered, probably blushing. One of the cutest boys I have ever seen had just asked me to go for a walk with him... How could I even think of saying no? I shot Stephen a look and shrugged. He just looked at me, a hotdog in his mouth and rolled his eyes. I got up from where I was sitting and we started to walk.

He smiled at me, and gestured with his head for me to follow him. I started to walk along side him when he took my hand. I went to pull it away, but I couldn't bring myself to let go. It just seemed right, his hand was warm. His hair was dark brown, and his skin was almost as tan as mine. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and for a 16 year old, he was very tall and muscular... but still kind of gangley. Matter of fact... alot of boys here where very tall and muscular. It must be something in the water...

When we were farther away from everyone he turned to look at me. "So... Have you heard any of the Quileute legends before?"

I thought for a second, "I do remember alot of stories my dad used to tell me when I was little."

"Well, have you heard any of werewolves?" he asked, hesitant.

I thought for a long second, trying to remember. "Yeah, didn't we become werewolves when a vampire came and started to kill people or something?" I laughed, finding this extremley ridiculous.

"Yeah, it seems you have a good memory." He nodded, "Did he tell you about imprinting?" he asked, looking away at the sun setting over the horizon. It seemed like he was just trying to make small talk with me, nothing more.

"Isn't that when you find your true love?" I asked, I remember my dad telling me that if he was a werewolf, he would have imprinted on my mom... But that was when they were still happily married. Young, heathy, and foolish.

Seth nodded his head. "Baisically... its when you see that speacial girl... and, you feel like its no longer gravity that hold you down, its that person. She is your sun, you moon, the thing that you live for..." It seemed like he was getting lost in thought. "Do you beleive in any of this?" He turned to look at me again.

I shrugged, "Well, it could have happend, it was a long time ago though."

It looked like he was deciding something. "Come with me." he said, still holding my hand as he lead me into the woods. I didn'y know exactly what to say, so I just followed him, not letting go of his warm hand.

SETH~ I was going to show her, to tell her the truth as soon as possible. I was baisically running deeper into the woods, dragging her along with me. She looked confused, but she wasn't complaining. As we got deeper into the woods, it was getting darker... She probably couldn't see very well, but I could... werewolf thing.

"wait here.. I'll be right back." I said, showing her a large rock to sit on.

"Seth, what the hell?" She asked, looking around.

"No, this wont take more then 10 seconds..." I said, running into the bushes. I took off my pants and left them in the bushes, then I phased.

NICOLE~ I didn't know what to think... he just sort of brought me to the middle of the woods in the dark.

"Seth?" I asked, getting sort of scared. Then I heard a sort of sigh behind me. What I saw next is implanted inside my head forever.

I let out a scream, which had been building inside me since Seth had brought me into the woods. Infront of me now was a big...no, GIANT, sandy coloured wolf.

It's ears shot back at the scream, and it whimpered. It dug its paws into the dirt, and after it was done, it just laid down. it was hard to read, but I could see the word "Seth" written into the dirt.

"Seth?" I asked, looking at the wolf. "Are you a...werewolf?" I asked, sounding stupid, even to myself.

The wolf nodded it head up and down. He then disappeared into the bushes, coming back a few seconds later was Seth.

I looked at him, speechless for a second. Did that really just happen? I openedmy mouth to say something, but before I could get the words out he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I of course, kissed him back.

We stood there, kissing for about 2 minutes before he whispered to me ; "you... are my imprint." 


End file.
